bad girl
by ylg
Summary: Fatal but not serious :: quand le clone de Yuri, croyant être l'original évoluant dans une simulation, prend du bon temps avant d'accomplir la mission reçue, essayant d'en faire autant voire plus que Kei... les choses dérapent quelque peu ::het, yuri::


**Titre :** _bad girl_  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Dirty Pair, version comics- arc _Fatal but not serious_ plus quelques éléments de _Sim Hell_  
**Personnages/Couple :** Yuri/Kei, Yuri x un mec x une fille  
**Gradation :** PG -13 à R / M  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages de Kei et Yuri sont à l'origine la création de Takachiho Haruka, je n'ai pas les renseignements sur qui a fait les séries anime et OAV, et la version comics sur laquelle je me base ici est signée Adam Warren.

19 juillet 2008 – Journée Internationale du Femslash

**Avertissements : **contient aussi un peu d'het, du femslash, et un threesome f/f/m (entièrement canon)  
plus du vilain **spoil **sur l'arc _Fatal but not serious_ dans son ensemble, si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu.  
(Tiens, quelqu'un saurait où je peux lire une fic sur comment Kei réagit aux conséquences de la fin de cet arc pour Yuri ?)

**Nombre de mots :** entre 750 et 800

oOo

Kei et Yuri vivent ensemble depuis des années. Elles ont mené leurs études ensemble, ont été diplômées et engagées par le WWWA ensemble, travaillent, résolvent des problèmes -et en causent quantité d'autres- ensemble. La seule chose qu'elles ne font pas ensemble, c'est coucher.  
Kei collectionne les mecs -les crétins, dirait Yuri- et Yuri, même si elle est plus réservée, a quand même à son actif un certain nombre de conquêtes -ou de fiascos, selon Kei.

L'enchaînement des missions -réussies, toujours réussies (ou... presque) mais à quel prix ?- et leurs petits copains successifs respectifs n'empêchent pas Yuri de se demander, de temps en temps, ce que serait leur vie si elles étaient partenaires dans _tous_ les sens du terme. S'il n'y avait plus de mecs entre elles comme sujet de dispute. Car des sujets de dispute, elles en ont, bien sûr. Difficile de vivre ensemble au qutodien et de se supporter sans péter un plomb ici ou là : comme on dit, qui aime bien châtie bien. Et c'est sûr qu'elles s'aiment. ...comme amies, n'est-ce pas ?  
Et l' »amitié améliorée », c'est quelque chose que son éducation n'accepte pas. Il y a des tas de trucs que Yuri aimerait essayer, mais qu'elle se refuse, parce qu'elle trouve que ça ne se fait pas. Et Kei en fait partie.

Alors le jour où enfin, elle n'a pas Kei sur le dos pour lui voler la vedette et où elle est absolument libre de toutes les fantaisies possibles... Kei, formidable Kei, qui ose toujours être elle-même, qui ne se laisse pas brider par qui que ce soit, surtout pas elle-même, tellement confiante en elle et spontanée que par balance, elle confine encore plus Yuri dans son rôle de « plus calme et réservée »... quand enfin, elle a la chance de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, elle fait les choses dans les formes.

Là voilà bien décidée à se lâcher, prête à tous les excès, déjà imbibée d'alcool et prête à tester autre chose, n'importe quoi, qui la fasse se sentir vivante. Elle a déjà osé tous les bio-tatouages les plus provocateurs qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Bon.  
Que faire ensuite... voyons, elle a croisé ce couple dans le salon de tatouage, et le retrouve dans un bar quelconque peu après : elle prend ça comme un signe. Ils sympathisent -ces deux tourtereaux sont venus participer à la Kei'n'YuriCon', se sont fait tatouer des machins à sa gloire à elle sur la peau, et ils la prennent peut-être pour une de ses propres admiratrices, c'est impayable, ça ! Elle se dépêche de les détromper : c'est elle la Vraie, l'Unique Yuri !  
(Alors, d'après le scénario qu'elle joue là il paraît qu'elle a un sosie maléfique qui se balade quelque part dans la convention, mais elle a encore assez d'esprit pour taire ce détail à d' »innocents » passants.)  
Yuri trouve que le mec a quelque chose de Kei dans son physique et ses attitudes -participe-t-il à un concours de sosies ? Non ? Tant mieux, parce qu'il n'a pas le cul assez rembourré pour faire une Kei convenable, et puis la poitrine non plus.  
(Grr, Kei qui se moque toujours de ses seins, grogne Yuri intérieurement : c'est _pas_ vrai qu'ils sont petits ! Mais faut dire ce qui est, c'est vrai que ceux de Kei sont plus gros.  
Euh, donc, où en était-elle ?)  
Ah oui. Le mec. Kei. Sa copine ne ressemble à personne qu'elle connaisse déjà. Mais elle a quelque chose de vachement plus intéressant. Elle se contente de glousser nerveusement pendant que son jules se penche, enjôleur, pour le lui révéler :  
Tu vois, ma copine aussi est fan de toi...

Et en fait, la nénette voudrait bien un baiser. De son idôle, sous les yeux de son mec. Rien que ça !

Le concentré de personnalité dans la petite tête du clone qu se balade là, après tout, est basé sur une fille capable de rouler une pelle à un chasseur robot, et ses inhibitions sont passées par la fenêtre il y a déjà quelques heures : Yuri s'exécute. Et avec un petit plus, s'il vous plaît !

Yuri n'osera jamais proposer à Kei de coucher ensemble, juste pour voir ce que ça fait, non. Encore moins de partager un mec à deux. Mais ce mec et cette nana, ensemble, deux inconnus, elle est ravie de l'occasion et saute dessus.

Pis, après tout, c'est juste une simulation, hein ? Et on y teste sa créativité, surtout en situations inhabituelles ? Alors autant qu'elle en profite à fond avant la fin du test.  
Regarde un peu ça, Central Computer, tu vas en prendre plein les mirettes !!


End file.
